


God Gave Me You

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [8]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Will feels so lucky to have Natalie and Owen in his life.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: Holding On [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: God Gave Me You  
Characters: Will Halstead, Natalie Manning, Owen Manning  
Pairing: Manstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Will feels so lucky to have Natalie and Owen in his life.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

A/N 2 and warning: I still ship Manstead, though I'm well aware it's over on the show. I hate so much how Will and Natalie's relationship was ruined. So, in my head and in this story, it's not. I don't like Crockett and I don't want him and Natalie paired together on the show. Most of the time since Crockett's been on the show, he's been a total tool. I tolerate his possible friendship with Natalie, but nothing more.  
PS: Will's the older brother. I just have to put it out there for anyone who still thinks Jay's older.

Word to use: Precious

HO #08: God Gave Me You

To say that life was precious was an understatement. Ever since Will came back from witness protection, he'd tried to make it up to Natalie.

He hated that he'd bailed on her on their wedding day, that he hurt her, but he had to leave. It was for their safety and Owen's, too.

He helped Natalie at work, offered to listen to any problems that she might have had. He offered to spend time with Owen.

Things changed two months ago. They'd gotten back together, taken Owen and gone to a Justice of the Peace.

Now, they were married and he was Owen's step-father. He loved every moment. Will and Owen were having breakfast when Natalie walked in.

Will got up and made her breakfast. While he cooked, he looked over at Natalie and Owen and smiled. He saw Natalie looking back.

"What's with the goofy grin on your face?" Natalie asked him.

Will laughed. "I'm lucky. God gave me you and Owen and I'm glad we're a family." He finished making her breakfast and brought it over.

A few moments later, Will leaned into Natalie, and their lips met. He cupped her face and said, "The best way to start the day."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
